Con la ayuda de la extraña de cabellera blanca
by EduardoZe
Summary: Fic de INUYASHA de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia de una extraña forastera que tendrá que destruir a un viejo mal con la ayuda de InuYasha y sus amigos.


Extraña enfermedad de Kagome

Un rayo del alba iluminó la cara de Miroku, abrió los ojos y acomodándose se sentó. Miró a su alrededor y con lo primero que se topó su vista fue 3 seres dormidos.

El primero era un singular ser pequeño con un aspecto de niño; el segundo era una joven de cabello negro con una blusa blanca de manga larga, una falda verde y un pañuelo atado al cuello de color rojo; el tercero descansaba sentado, con un cabello blanco plateado, con un kimono color escarlata, una espada muy delgada y unas orejas de …. gatos? De perro .

El monje siguió revisando la habitación buscando algo, al último se quedó mirando fijamente una esquina donde había dos vasijas y dentro de una había un arco y unos pares de flechas. Sus ojos negros meditaron durante algún tiempo y rápidamente se paró y se acerco con cautela hacias las vasijas, las tomo de las asas y …

-Miroku,¿ a dónde vas? , a ver a las señoras trabajar- dijo el pequeño demonio zorro – Tan temprano con tus mañoserías, Miroku- agrego con una mirada seria y despectiva.

- Como piensas eso de mí, Shippo, yo soy un hombre respetable- dijo con toda sinceridad el monje o se insinuaba

- Eso nadie te lo cree, Miroku-dijo Shippo

- Bueno voy a ir a recoger agua al río, cualquier cosa me llaman- dijo y rápidamente se desapareció.

-Bueno voi a dormir un ratito más antes que Inuyasha me moleste – pensó el lindo zorrito.

Cerró los ojos se acomodó al lado de la pelinegra….

-ABAJO INUYASHA!- gritó Kagome.

El demonio perro obedeció y en un instante ya estaba atorado con el piso de madera de la habitación.

-¡Kagome…..! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?... Kagome .. Kagome, ¿dónde estas?- dijo Inuyasha buscando en la a habitación a la humana.

-Shippo, anda a la puerta y dime donde se fue Kagome- dijo Inuyasha

Rápidamente el demonio zorro se fue a la puerta- Si Inuyasha ahí va y con sus flechas …. Que le habrá pasado por que habrá salido con sus flechas..- dijo con curiosidad y ternura .

-Ahora Shippo, pasame a colmillo de acero para salirme de este lugar e ir a buscar a Kagome.- dijo InuYasha

-Ok InuYasha- dijo Shippo, se acerco a colmillo lo agarró y comenzó a arrastrarlo pero de repente se detuvo.

-Shippo , ¿qué pasa? Traeme de una buena vez la espada para salir de este agujero…- gritó el hanyou

-Y si no quiero Inuyasha …. Que pasará… me vas a pegar jejejeje- dijo el pequeñín con una voz maliciosa

-¡SHIPPO SACAME INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ!

…

-Maldito Naraku, vas a desaparecer de una vez… te purificaré de una vez por todas..- dijo Kagome lanzando sus flechas mágicas.

Lo que no sabía Kagome era que no le daba a Naraku, lo único que estaba ocasionando era destruir las cosechas, las casas y tierras de plantación de los aldeanos.

¿Qué le pasa a Kagome, se estará volviendo loca? ¿O este era la sola obra de Naraku, la estaba controlando, la había hipnotizado?

-Que pasa con la chica de atuendo extraños … seguro esta borracha.. Habrá sido envenenada .. y sus amigos … yo he visto al monje en el río … iré a buscarlo..- los aldeanos comentaban mientras veían. Algunos trataban de acercarse a detener a la joven de pelo negro; pero tenían miedo de ser dañados por las violetas flechas de Kagome .

-Señor monje, su amiga Kagome está atacando la aldea…

-¿Cómo dice?... Bueno señoritas ahorita vengo a seguir contadeles de mis grandes hazañas- dijo Miroku a las aldeanas crédulas.

-Kagome! Kagomee!,¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué atacas a los aldeanos?- dijo el monje al llegar corriendo.

-A mí no me engañas Naraku, hacerte pasar por Miroku es una de tus antimañas…. Cambiar de forma no te servirá- gritó Kagome.

Al instante Kagome apuntó exactame a Miroku. Lanzó su flecha que fue evitada rápidamente por el monje.

-Qué le ha pasa a Kagome… está con fiebre, un hechizo… - pensó Miroku- A ver… le voy a mandar un encantamiento purificador para descartar las dudas.

De sus ropas saco sus hechizos y comenzó a lanzarlos hacia la recarnación de Kiky, ella la esquivó muy rápidamente. Hasta que al último, le llegó a dar a Kagome.

Pero… NADA .. no pasó nada…

-¿Qué raro?, entonces qué le esta pasando a Kagome si no es uno de esos hechizos malignos.. qué puede ser.

…

Te lo repito por última vez Shippo SACAME DE AQUÍ!-gritó Inuyasha

No.. Es mi momento de venganza por todos los golpes, insultos….Jajajaja- dijo Shipo con una sonrisa grande

Sabes muy bien Shippo que tarde o temprano tendré que salir de aquí y te matarée!- dijo Inuyasha con la cara roja llena de furia.

-No me importa Inuyasha jajaja…-rió el demonio zorro

-Ya llegamos… Kagome! Inuyasha! Shippo! Miroku!- dijo una voz femenina

Rápidamente a través de la puerta, entró una mujer joven de cabello negro y un gran bumerán gigante a su costado una señora de tercera edad mucho mas baja que ella, con cabellos gris y una particularidad que llamaba la atención: un parche en un ojo.

-Sango … Vieja Kaede.. Vamos afuera aquí hace calor jeje..-dijo Shippo empujando a las mujeres.

-Sango!- gritó Inuyasha

-Shippo ese no es Inuyasha…- dijo Sango mirando a Shippo muy seriamente.

-Sí lo es …. Es que… es que está preocupado por Kagome parece que le pasa algo y como está atorado .. pero yo lo voy a ayudar ustedes vayan a verla – dijo Shippo nerviosamente y empujándolas lo más fuerte que pueda.

-¿A Kagome la han hechizado Naraku?-preguntó la vieja Kaede

-Creo que sí …vayan vayan – dijo Shippo mientras Kaede y Sango se iban encima de Kirara a buscar a Kagome.

-Jejeje… ya ves Inuyasha jajaja mi venganza- dijo Shippo riéndose y entrando a la habitación

- En vez de ayudarme para salvar a Kagome, ¡ME ENCIERRAS AQUÍ!

-Inuyasha, sabes muy bien que si te saco me vas a querer pegar… así que….. Se me ocurrío una idea- dijo Shippo y salío por la puerta

Mientras tanto Miroku todavía no podía parar a Kagome del desastre que aún hacía.

-Kagome, escúchame… tienes que responder soy yo Miroku ….-dijo Miroku acercándose algo a Kagome

-Por última vez Naraku YO NO SOY NINGUNA TONTA PARA CREERME QUE TÚ ERES EL MAÑOSO MONJE

-No es para tanto … soy un hombre no más, yo respeto a las damas, Kagome jejeje- respondió Miroku para defenderse ya que todas las aldeanas miraban con reproche al monje-

Un momento ahora que me doy cuenta Kagome está con los ojos cerrados …puede ser que este dormida y sea sonámbula…. Aprovecharé mientras no se de cuenta …- pensó el pervertido Miroku.

-Intentaré mi última vez …..-gritó el monje mientras saltó hacia Kagome. Su objetivo de Miroku era su….

Un quejido y seco sonido retumbó. Miroku había caído al suelo producto de un golpe. Un golpe de un objeto muy particular: un gran bumerán.

-¡MONJE QUE COSA QUERÍA HACER!- gritó Sango con un rojo colérico, mientra bajaba de Kirara con Kaede.

-Ah…. Nada Sango! No tenía que tirarme hiraikotsu …-dijo Miroku mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Sango con paso firme se acercó al monje y enseguida se acercó a su oído y le dijo

-Usted sabe perfectamente lo que quería agarrarle a nuestra amiga Kagome… como puede llegar a tal punto de aprovecharse mientras está inconsciente…-dijo con una voz muy fría-, una más de estas Miroku y le juró que lo voy a dejar ….

-Chicos vengan aquí –dijo la vieja Kaede mientras agarraba a Kagome con los brazos.

-Qué pasó señora Kaede… sabe lo que pasa a Kagome..-dijo con miedo el monje

-Obivio que lo sé… le he dado una hierba para que su cuerpo pierda fuerzas momentáneamente.-dijo la señora del parche miraba a Kagome dormir en sueño.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?...- dijo Sango

-Tráeme ese jarrón con agua y te lo explicaré.

Sango se fue rápidamente hacia el jarrón que se encontraba cerca a una pequeña casa de un aldeano.

-Monje… usted sabe que está dormida.. Ha estado dormida desde hace rato… como ha podido querer aprovecharse- dijo la hermana de Kikyo

-Señora usted sabe .. Que esto solo es una travesura no más no va volver a pasar aparte nunca la toqué así que…. No le cuento esto a Sango sino me va a matar..-dijo cuando de repente se le cortó la voz

-Ahhh con que de verdad querías hacer. Ah monje cochino…-dijo Sango con una voz llena de ira.

-Claro que no Sango…. Bueno creo que Shippo me llama.. así hasta lueguito … -dijo el monje huyendo de la escena.

-Maldito monje…- dijo en voz alta.

-Sango .. si me permite puede darme el jarrón para despertar a Kagome

-Ay… claro señora Kaede- dijo la exterminadora mientras se lo pasaba

Gotas de agua mojaban el suelo. Kagome comenzó a despertar y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que se encontró, fue las caras de Kaede y Sango.

-Hola… que ha pasado.. por qué estoy mojada .. y por qué la aldea está destruida- dijo Kagome mientras se paraba.

-Te lo contaremos … vayamos a la cabaña..-dijo Sango sonriéndole

…

-Shippo … Inuyasha ya llegué- exclamó el monje mientras entraba en la habitación-Inuyasha por qué estas mojado y dondé esta nuestro pequeño amigo-

-Ese pequeño demonio… me he quedado atorado acá porque Kagome me dijo "Abajo" y entonces me quedé con Shippo y el pequeño zorro me ha tirado un baldaso de agua y no he podido salir… me ayudas..-dijo Inuyasha.

-Gracias, Miroku…y bueno que pasó a Kagome está bien?- dijo Inuyasha estirándose

-Sí todo bien- dijo algo nervioso-no deberías buscar a Shippo seguro que está escondido… tienes que darle una lección.

-Tienes razón- dijo y salió muy rápido de la habitación.

Bueno yo también tengo que irme antes que llegué Kagome y Sango que de seguro que van a pegar pensó el monje, entonces se volteó para salir pero..

Un sonido fuerte …y Miroku tenía los cachetes enrojecidos por el golpe

-Eso te pasa por querer aprovecharte- dijieron muy amargas Kagome y Sango.

-Creo que me lo merecía ….- dijo Miroku suspirando

-¡KAGOME! AYUDAME! –gritó Inuyasha

Kagome hizo caso al llamado y dalio en su auxilio

-¡ABAJO!¡ABAJO!¡ABAJO!...-se repetían varias veces con una risita tonta. Inuyasha en el piso, efecto de las palabras repetidas de Kagome y Shippo en el árbol riéndose. Pero lo más raro era que Kagome estaba callada.

-Shippo! Te he dado esa grabadora para utilizarla cuan Inuyasha te este fastidiando, no es para que abuses de eso.- dijo muy amarga Kagome

-Entonces tu tienes la culpa de esto eh!-dijo Inuyasha tovía en el piso

-Ok, Kagome …pero dile a Inuyasha que no me vaya a hacer nada-dijo Shippo

-Claro, Shippo pero primero dáme la grabadora te la devolveré cuando la necesites…-dijo Kagome. El zorrito rápidamente bajo del árbol y le dio el aparato electrónico a Kagome.

Inuyasha había quedado en el piso, sin fuerzas. De repente salto y comenzó a Perseguir a Shippo

-Ahhhh! Kagome dile a Inuyasha que no me persiga-gritó mientras escapaba de las garras del demonio perro.

-Bueno.. Shippo eso te pasa por abusar de Inuyasha… Asume tus responsabilidades-dijo tranquilamente Kagome.

Pero de repente Inu dejo de perseguirlo y se quedó parado.

-Que pasa Inu…-dijo Kagome cuando fue interrumpida por Inuyasha.

-Hagan silencio… estoy escuchando algo…-dijo. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kaede hasta Kiarara comenzaron a tratar de escuchar. Pero nada… era que los oídos humanos eran incapaces de sentir esa señal…

-Al parecer demonio perro … tu también has escuchado eso… que me dices estás preparado para enfrentarlo- dijo una extraña mujer, muy hermosa y joven, una gran cabellera blanca-gris, un vestido largo negro, unos amuletos en todo el cuerpo y un collar singular.

Inuyasha, como los otros también, se puso en posición de atacar y sacó a "Colmillo de acero". Pero se quedó mirando a la extraña visitante… que la miraba directamente a sus ojos


End file.
